Ilyria and Elizabetha
by xIsis18x
Summary: This is a love story and probably ms Gaara oc Please review About a girl who falls into naruto world and what happens too her there
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own anything though i wish i did

Eveyone is older durin this so please bear with and i am still new at this so please review

As the sun rose over the desert in the land of wind and the village of Sunagakure that lies in the middle of the desert that lies in that country, all seemed quiet a little too quiet considering where the area is

As the sun rose over the desert in the land of wind and the village of Sunagakure that lies in the middle of the desert that lies in that country, all seemed quiet a little too quiet considering where the area is. It was almost as if the silence was palpable a physical being that was waiting to swallow anything that would try to break it. Just as the first rays of the sun hit the golden sands of the dessert of Suna the silence was broken only slightly by the soft thump of a body hitting the ground. The sun slowly rose in the sky revealing the body that had fallen so suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere into the vastness of the Suna desert. The body was that of a twenty year old girl, she had waist length blood red hair that made the pale porcelain appearance of her skin more pronounced. She was thin but had curves in the right places and on her lower back just visible from the way she was lying was a strange tattoo. She had on a pair of black three quarter length Capri pants and a blood red top that matched her hair. The top was similar to a corset except that it had two thin straps. Taking all this into account I think you can picture someone who looks quite out of place in the desert on a normal day never mind just falling out of the sky from nowhere.

As the sun moved round to glare in the unconscious girls eyes she began to stir as if waking from a good nights dream in a comfy bed not what had actually happened. "Oh god my head hurts man I must have had too much too drink last night" the girl said allowed to the desert. It was at this point that she looked around her and as shed did this a look of confusion crossed her face. She said allowed "Oh Shit, I don't think I am at home anymore."

Now is probably a good time to introduce you to this mysterious young woman who dropped out the sky. Her name is Elizabetha Monisha she is twenty years old and comes from another world to the one she is in now entirely. How this came to happen not even the wisest of us know. Back to our Elizabetha now she is a lonely young woman who does not trust people very easily because of the abuse that she suffered at the hands of her uncle. Her uncle from the age of 7 till the age of 16 he sexually, physically and mentally abused her. She never told her parent even though they had a good relationship as she was scared that this would ruin it and they would think that she had asked for it. This was the biggest regret that she holds within herself as well as the regret that she didn't do anything to try and get away from him sooner than what she did. When she was sixteen (when the abuse stopped) her parents were murdered while she was there. She does not remember how it happened although she always carried around guilt for their deaths like a ball and chain for the past four years. What she doesn't know yet but will realise later is that her parents were killed by Ilyria the daemon goddess who then proceeded to seal herself inside Elizabetha's body. When her parents died she took this as the chance to get away from her uncle and she moved to California where she learned martial arts and how to use sai swords. That is all we need to know about her now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ilyria and Elizabetha – Chapter two

Ilyria and Elizabetha – Chapter two

Disclaimer I do not own anything unfortunately though I wish I did.

Please Review

Well here she was stuck in the middle of the desert with no food no water and no proper clothing to protect her from the blistering heat of the sun that was already biting into her flesh though the sun had just risen. She finally worked up the courage to sit up and survey her surrounding with a lot more scrutiny than previously. This surveying of the area she was in just proved that she was surrounded by sand as far as the eye could see. This realisation hit her like a ton of bricks and she sat back down and put her head in her hands in a sign of despair. She did not cry however as she had promised herself she would never allow herself to cry. 'Crying is a sign of weakness and I am anything but weak' she thought.

Slowly the sun moved its steady course marking the passing the day but she did not notice she sat as if in a stupor oblivious to the time that was passing as different situations she could try ran in circles round her head the one thing that they had in common is that they all ended in her starving, dehydrated or mauled and left bleeding to death by some strange creature that hunts in the desert. In doing this she unintentionally invited the prospect of dehydrating and starving into a more realistic light as she sat there with no water or food. She had not eaten or drunk anything since the night before and now her body brought her out of her stupor by making her realise this.

She felt her stomach tighten painfully through lack of food. Her mouth felt dry and her tongue stuck to her mouth through the lack of moisture. She sighed deeply and finally managed to pull herself onto her feet. 'I better do something quick or I really am going to die here. I will be damned if I am going to let myself die in the middle of the desert over something as trivial as lack of food and water I am better than this.' As she thought all this something inside her that previously been sleeping inside of her. It unfurled like a dragon that was waking from a long hibernation. Why did it wake up now? Again this is a question even the wisest person on the planet would not be able to answer the best that can be guessed was that it was woken by the idea that Elizabetha was in mortal danger and could die. As you understand the thing that was woken up was the daemon goddess Ilyria that sealed herself inside of her body when she was younger. She was woken up through this not through fear for Elizabetha; do not ever mistake it for compassion for what Ilyria sees as just a body. It was fear for her own life that caused this; she knew well when she sealed herself inside the body of Elizabetha that she would be vunerable inside the host but the lure of somewhere where she could sleep till she was ready to rise and cause more detstruction was too alluring for her and she took the risk. So now she knew that if Elizabetha died in this desert she would die here also so she resolved to do something about it and this is what woke her up.

Elizabetha felt strange she put it down to hunger and thirst. It was something else however, and as the feeling grew stronger – the feeling was like something was trying to force its way up in her mind and take over – she found herself becoming dizzy and sleepy as if she would just fall asleep where she was. She resisted it for as long as she could but found it overcoming her al last and as darkness took over she realised with horror what was happening as she heard the malevolent laugh of a voice she knew all to well.


End file.
